Al Final De Un Atardecer
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot al final de un atardecer, natsuki agotada se enkuetra observando a su amada hummm... no soy buena con los summary hehe


Hola! de nuevo yo, bueno pues veran... acabo de llegar de la uni (bueno no, tengo un par de horas) y lo primero que ic fue sentarme y teclear 'esto'. una idea que surgio de... no c donde hehe... bueno aqui esta... espero les agrade!

Saludos!

PD: pronto continuo con Desiciones, excusa? no e tenido tiempo... y con suerte y un poco de Rei/Mina hehe

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Su respiración estaba agitada, tanto o mas que su corazón. Minutos atrás se encontraba en una de las situaciones más placenteras de su vida, con tanta energía en si, al lado de su amada. Mas sin embargo, ahora se encontraba al pie del sofá, recargada en este como clara muestra de cansancio a tal actividad física, y quien no lo estaría después de tan largas horas, y sin descanso alguno. El día estaba por terminar, y muestra de ello era que por la ventana se podía apreciar una de las más bellas puestas de sol de la temporada. Con esa mezcla de colores. Rojos y naranjas danzando al son de las nubes, del viento que las acariciaba al pasar. _'Como es que la naturaleza es poseedora de tan gran belleza?'_ cruzo su mente _'Mas sin embargo, aun siendo poseedora de tal belleza, no ahí forma alguna de compararse contigo…'_

Aquel cielo la hacia recordad. Recordarse en aquel departamento, en la tarde en que se mudo, tal y cual hoy, apreciando la puesta de sol junto a su amada, aquel ser que robo su corazón. Mas ahora, no era la belleza natural del cielo la que cautivaba su verde mirada, ahora se encontraba '_contemplándole'_, como su pecho subía y bajaba casi bailando al ritmo de su acelerado corazón, y como con cada respiro este regresaba poco a poco a su ritmo normal. Se encontraba contemplando como pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban casi jugueteando por su piel con ese andar tan lento y parsimonioso. '_La suavidad de su piel'_, pensó, '_incluso ahora se ve perfecta_'.

Se encontró a si misma escuchando con tal claridad el latir de su corazón que casi podría haber jurado escucharle decir _'su'_ nombre. _'Shizuru'_ decía este casi en un susurro con cada palpitar de su ser, con cada una de las vibraciones que le provocaba dicha creatura. Aquella tarde había sido como ninguna otra, por mas que pensaba no podía recordar un día igual o con tan solo una pizca de similitud en ningún otro. El cansancio que la poseía esa tarde no tenía comparación. Cosa que cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba con ansia de ser escuchado.

'_Como ninguna otra' _Este último pensamiento le hizo correr un escalofrío por su cuerpo, aquella mujer a su lado, aquella que tanto amaba y deseaba, aquella su diosa, estaba que irradiaba. Incluso en aquel estado de tranquilidad, en aquel momento en que su cuerpo pedía y rogaba por descanso alguno al sentirse despojado de sus fuerzas. Incluso ahora estaba radiante, era increíble como la vivacidad de sus labios, de su mirada, de esa sonrisa que la hacia perder la razón, nunca se apagaba.

En segundos sus labios se secaron, con ese deseo de poseer aquellos que se encontraban frente a ella. _'Fresas'_ retumbo en su cabeza. En aquel momento pudo haber inventado mil y un excusas validas para besarle, para acariciar aquellos labios rosas con los suyos. Más no fue capaz, no se atrevió a romper ese encantador hechizo, aquel estado de tranquilidad en el que su amada se encontraba. '_Incluso la propia Diosa Afrodita, si es que una vez existió, debe quedar rendida ante ti'_ pensó.

"Shizuru…" aun pronunciaba entrecortadamente, aquella tarde en realidad había sido 'algo'. "Cuando vallas a…" trago saliva tratando de controlar su aun agitada respiración. Asta ahora no había caído en cuenta de que tan cansada y debilitada se encontraba en realidad, mas un par de punzadas en su cuerpo se encargaron de mandar el mensaje adecuado. Levantando su mano derecha y tras inclinar un poco su cabeza masajeo suavemente su cien para así continuar asta su cuello. Su diosa no hacia otra cosa más que observarle. Suspiro. "Shizuru" comenzó de nuevo "Cuando vallas a redecorar de nuevo, hazme el favor de avisarme para no estar en casa, quieres?"

"Natsuki, Ikezu!"


End file.
